


How Can I Trust You?

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Trust Issues, early Reload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt:  “How can I trust you?”When you can't trust anyone...





	How Can I Trust You?

“Sanzo!” Hakkai was the first to reach the inn room. “Have you encountered your doubl–”

Hakkai didn’t finish his sentence before he found the banishing pistol pressed right between his eyes, the metal of the barrel a frigid ring on his sweat-damp skin. Sanzo was half-stripped, robes hanging loose around his waist, sleeves tattered, and he was scuffed and bruised. Hakkai no longer had to finish asking, because he had his answer. Sanzo pushed the pistol against Hakkai’s brow, asking instead, “And have you?”

Hakkai managed to force calm into his voice. “Yes. We’ve dealt with them, much like I imagine you’ve dealt with–”

The pistol butted Hakkai’s forehead again. “And how the hell do I know that?” Sanzo advanced, but Hakkai managed to stand his ground, digging his heels in as Sanzo tried to march Hakkai back into the hallway. He likely didn’t want to spatter Hakkai’s blood on the walls. “How do I know you are who you say you are, and you didn’t just skip over your doppelganger so you could get one over on me? How can I trust you?”

Hakkai smiled as bright as he could, forcing himself not to laugh. “Why. Sanzo, you can’t.” Sanzo grimaced, as Hakkai added, “Hence why it’s your duty to keep an eye on me. You very well _know_ how dangerous I am. In fact, I think that’s what you like best about me.”

Sanzo kept the gun fixed on Hakkai’s moment a few heartbeats more. Hakkai merely smiled to himself as Sanzo studied him, eyes narrow like the slitted eyes of a snake studying a man as if trying to determine whether or not he could swallow it whole. Then, he put the gun up. “Alright, tell me what happened to the other two morons.”


End file.
